Not In The Right Place
by GrassHopper3
Summary: Feeling unwanted she leaves and is faced with hard times but will the power of love help Brennan and Shalimar through the mission of there lifes. BS
1. Lost in the mist

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant x but I do own my story.  
  
Sanctuary was quiet except for the soft rumble of the thunder in the distance. Shalimar was burning off the anger that she was keeping in from the arguments earlier that day. Mixed with sadness and anger she fought as hard as she could while the holograms fought with little hope against the mad feral.  
  
She did not understand why Adam, Jesse, Brennan and Emma, her best friends, her family could be so evil. What did I do to them to loose their trust, what did I do to make them lied to me like that? They just went and cured Gabriel and put him in the underground without my permission how dares they. They new I would not agree so they did it behind my back.  
  
She Jumped off the dojo getting ready to pack her things and leave this horrible place that she once called home, when she bumped into Emma who was just looking for her.  
  
"Shalimar are you OK?" Emma asked with concerned look on her face, she remembered the way Shalimar had acted when they told her about what they did. Emma could see the anger and hate in her eyes, and when she reached for her arm to try and calm Shalimar.  
  
Immediately she pulled away and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE". She quickly ran up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Emma turned around thinking that it would be best if she left her alone until she felt better.  
  
She walked over to the lab where Adam and the rest of the team were sitting around talking about how quiet the GSA was lately.  
  
Right when Emma walked in the lab Adam asked  
  
Hey Emma where is Shalimar? I have some good news we have a new member for our team. He Looked very proud of what he was about to say.  
  
Before she could answer the garage door opened and the sound of a motorcycle sped off into the distance. 


	2. Dont want to be here

Chapter 2 Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant x but I do own my story and that is as close as I am going to get.  
  
3 and a half years later   
  
It has been 3 and a half years since she had any contact with mutant x. Shalimar sat on the floor in a white room; there were no window only the door. She had been in this Mental Institute for 2 years now. Eckhart was the one who brought her all this misery she was fine until he came and caught her, and after they had no use for her, he gave her to the property of Gravel Hill Mental Institute.  
  
She sat on the floor next to her white metal bed with white sheets. She wore white pants and white short sleeve shirt like nurses wear but on the sleeve there was in bold letters PROPERTIE OF GRAVEL HILL MENTAL INTITUTE Shalimar fox, she also wore a band around her wrist that said the same thing as her shirt.  
  
I have to get out of here before the medicine they are giving me actually get to me like the others in here she thought to herself while playing with the subdermenal governor Eckhart left as a going away gift. The people at Gravel Hill don't take it out or touch it because Eckhart told them it was to control me anyway they probably wouldn't listen to me anyway.  
  
A couple of minutes later she thought of a plan and she was all set it was not much of a plan but it was going to work or so she thought. She got in her position on top of the doorframe and was ready to attack when the doctor came in. The man walked in as normal to give her, her medicine. When he saw that she was gone, he dropped the tray on the floor, Shalimar immediately new that was her hint to go. She leaped down behind him and gave him a quick punch in the face, which knock him out right away.  
  
The sounds of alarms were heard thought the whole hospital. In the middle of the hall, Shalimar ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the glass doors at the end of the hall. The bright red and blue lights were flashing and security was trying to catch up with her. When she was just about at the end of the hall, 10 security guards slide right in between her and the doors.  
  
"I knew it was too easy" she said with a small smile as she made a sharp left to the staircase as she was running up the stairs she could hear the sound of the leader telling everyone wear to go.  
  
She was at the top of the stairs when a group of security guards came barging through the doors at the bottom of the stairs. The sound of there loud scared her. She was so tense at the sound she lost her balance but then gained it by grabbing the railing. When she got to the end of the hall she stood there, there was nowhere to go and all of a sudden she felt I pick a needle in her arm and before she new it she fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
SO? Does it suck or is it OK?? Should I stop or continue please tell me??? Please Review!!!! Please Review!!! !Please Review!!!! Please Review!!!! Please Review!!!! Please Review!!!! Please Review!!!! Please Review!!!! Please Review!!!! Please Review!!!! Please Review!!!! Please Review!!!! 


	3. pain and sorrow

Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X but I do own my story and I am never going to get more than that.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sanctuary   
  
Brennan sat next to the fountain. He had been miserable for a while now. When Eckhart told them Shalimar was dead everyone was pretty upset and they tried not to show it but they all knew that they all felt the same. Eckhart told them "she worked very well for his experiment on feral"s and they had no use for her any more." The team all assumed she was dead.  
  
Brennan, who secretly in love with Shalimar and was heart broken and he wanted to drop dead at the moment he heard what happened. He did'nt have enough time to tell her how he felt, he was more of a slow and easy kind of guy at these things. Brennan's thoughts were interrupted when Emma came running in and yelled "Brennan I got a hit off of Shalimar she is alive and I know where she is, come on we have to tell Adam and Jesse."  
  
At the moment when he herd the news he was beyond happy and he jumped up and ran after Emma.  
  
Gravel Hill   
  
Shalimar sat on her bed trying to think of what had happened at Genomex and how did she got caught. She sat there for a while trying to think of what happened and that was when it all flooded back to her.  
  
Shalimar's memory  
  
She was leaving the party with her friends and when they all decided to go there separate ways Shalimar had no where to go so she finally planed on looking for her old buddy Jake, he lived in an old shack in the streets. She turned down the alley and walked between two Homeless people that were trying to get money from her. The one on the left was grabbing on her leg and the one on the right got up and hit her hard on the back of the head she fell down to her knees and then to the floor. The next thing she remembered was she was in the GSA. Then she saw Eckhart he had her strapped down in a chair and he held a big needle. Before he put the big needle in her skin he said to her in a low whisper "have a nice sleep Shalimar Fox."  
  
Back in the hospital  
  
She sat there on the floor now, not knowing what to make of the things she had just seen and then she remembered the fight she had with Mutant x. And that was when she realized they were not going to come for her and she would be stuck here all her life and never see Brennan or the rest of the team again.  
  
Disoriented and feeling unwanted she started crying and yelling. PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEEAASSEE! I AM SORRY ADAM!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SORRY EVERYONE!!!! She said between sobs. JUST SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! She screamed louder. The doctors heard her cries and one of them walked in. Shalimar did not notice him come in and she did not notice him pick her up and put her on the bed.  
  
When she realized he was he was going to hurt her. She started to fight back. The doctor unable to control her pulled out a needle he had in his pocket and poked her with it in the neck. She fell on the bed unable to move anything below the shoulders. The doctor was no doubt out of breathe but he continued to do what he started, he strapped Shalimar to the bed with big leather belts. Shalimar stared at him with tears in her eyes and said "please don't do this, Please".  
  
When he was done he got up and walked towards the door. Shalimar saw him leaving and Yelled harder "PLEASE PLEASE let me go" her voice got lower and she whispered under her breath "I wish this never happened"and then she got dizzy and fell unconscious.  
  
Thank you for all of your review they were helpful. Thank you. 


	4. Dying

Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X or any TV shows so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Shalimar lay on the bed, she could smell something that was familiar someone was sitting beside her, but she couldn't open her eyes for some reason it was like they were too heavy and she was too weak she had no need to open them anyway.  
  
Two hands lifted her off the bed one hand around her knees and the other under her back. They had been walking for a while through some hall and when they reached their destination they walked through a big door and sat her in a metal chair. Thinking she she must be in sanctuary she said quietly "Adam?"  
  
The person there stopped what he was doing and walked over to her and said "Adam is not here right now Shalimar Fox but do you have anything you would like to tell him before you die?"  
  
She immediately recognized the voices it was Eckhar. Opening her eyes she tried to get up and go in fighting stands but she was pushed back with such force and was strapped down.  
  
While she was struggling with the bands around her hands and ankles someone walked in the door it was Sylvia a psionic that shalimar and Jesse had put in the safe house before she left sanctuary.  
  
Sylvia??? Shalimar asked a bit confused.  
  
Eckhart walked in front of Sylvia and said ''Sylvia will be helping me keep you quiet during the procedure and the preparation."  
  
Before Shalimar knew it she was on the beach listening to the tide slide up the beach and touch her toes. The sky was a beautiful light blue with big fluffy clouds. Sitting beside her was Brennan, he was looking at her with his most charming smile and said "Do you want to go swimming'' Knowing she was trapped in her mind by Sylvia and had no choice. She jumped up with pleasure and grabbed Brennan's hand and together they ran into the warm water.  
  
Both heads under water they watched the radiant fish swim inches from there noses. At the same time they both saw them, two bottle nosed dolphins came swimming into their view. They both turned their heads towards each other and Shalimar smiled for the first time in a while.  
  
Adam and Brennan ran down the hallways, they had just found out where Shalimar was from the not so friendly secretary. When they finally reached the door where Shalimar was sitting they saw her sitting in a metal Chair, She was strapped down with doctors all a round her and a big IV's coming from her arm. Adam just stood there and said '' There is nothing we can do ''  
  
Brennan more then a little shocked said with a pissed off voice ''What do you mean there is nothing we can do?'' Adam replied with more of a sad voice now.  
  
"There about to give her envenoms, it's a very deadly poison even though she is very strong no one can survive it plus the door is locked."  
  
Brennan loosing control now put his hands behind his head and took a big breath. Staring at the door for a couple of seconds he had a plan, not having enough time to tell Adam he made a running start at the door banged it down.  
  
He gave two shocks of lighting at the doctors and then one at Sylvia. Brennan un strapped Shalimar and just sat there holding her in his arms she lightly opened her eyes and looked in his deep brown eyes. When they were just about to share there in dying love Shalimar fell unconscious. Brennan just realized he forgot to pull out the IV's pulled them out, he immediately pulled them out and picked her up and ran towards Adam who was grabbing Sylvia. Adam turned around. "Lets go!!!"  
  
Do You like it? Tell me about it.. 


	5. Hard journey ahead

Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X or any TV shows so don't sue me, please.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Thank you everyone for the great reviews they help me a lot to write this chapter.  
  
The Helix flew through the air; they had already dropped off Sylvia at one of the undergrounds on the way. Adam was steering the Helix while Brennan sat impatient in the back holding Shalimar in his arms.  
  
"Adam where are we going?" He was a little surprised when he stuck his head toward the window and saw snow everywhere especially because it was fall and there should be no snow in California.  
  
"Where going to the only place where I know they can help Shalimar. Where near the arctic circle."  
  
"Oh ok " As long as it was something to help Shalimar and not some other thing that was on Adams list of things to do. When he looked down again at her face he noticed how pale she had gotten since they left. Worried about her he took off his big black sweater and rapped her neatly in it. After a couple of minutes of straight staring at her beautiful face he finally fell into a relaxing sleep.  
  
Brennan didn't sleep long before piercing sirens went off and the Helix began to slope down. He turned quickly to the window again and slowly he could see the wind slowing down over the wings and the distant rumble of the engine completely stopped. Adam turned around in his seat, looked at Brennan and Shalimar together then finally he looked into Brennan eyes. "We're going to crash" he gained strength and he added "put on your seat belt and hold on to something"  
  
"What!!" Brennan yelled before the Helix hit the frozen snow. The whole machine rolled three times before it stopped up side down. Everything went quiet after that nothing moved and no one inside made a sound except for one person. Shalimar opened her eyes and with all the energy she could find in her she turn her head and looked at Brennan. He was still holding her with one of his arms. The other arm was twisted back wards from trying to hold on to the side of the Helix. She winced at the sight of his arm and at the big cut on the side of his head. Lifting her shaking hands to his shoulder she tried desperately to wake him up. When he didn't respond, the uncontrollable tears fell and she push harder on his shoulder.  
  
"Wake up" she tried yelling but it only came out as a whisper. With no strength left to wake him she lowered her head to his chest and hugged him with her arms. She stayed like that for a moment freezing and then she felt it, his arms huge her back. She lifts her eyes up and she could see Brennan smiling at her. He leaned forward and left a warm kiss on her lips before he lifted her up and placed her on the chair. She could see he had a hard time doing that with his arm in such a bad stat. He walked over to where Adam was lying and he lifted the debris off him. Adam lay on the ground crushed by the movement of the crash. Brennan bent down to look if he was breathing. An arm came flying up from Adam and grabbed Brennan by the shirt.  
  
"Go find help now.... at Raynham hall...go north" and then Adam was dead, no breath left in him. His hand dropped. Brennan stood up now staring at Adams destructed body he turned to Shalimar who was surprisingly awake but not in any way capable to go north to find some Raynham hall but he couldn't leave her here.  
  
He stood trying hard to think of a plan when the lights of he helix died and the cold air from outside slid inside the plain. Realizing he was only wearing a T-shirt since he had given his sweater to Shalimar. He went to the back of the Helix and looked for two winter coats. It wasn't to long before he found to large winter coats. Adam was always prepared and that thought made him smile but he immediately stopped smiling when he remembered Adam was dead. He walked back to Shalimar who looked horrible. She was so pale that if he didn't see her eyes open and full of tears he probably would have thought she was dead.  
  
Seeing that Brennan had a coat for her she tried to get up but her legs let go and she collapsed on the floor. The pain from the poison was so strong it felt like she was being torn apart from inside. Brennan still at shock from her falling quickly picked her up with a lot of difficulty and he put the winter jacket on her. He also put some gloves and a blanket around her legs. She was all set and so was Brennan he was wearing the huge coat and a black hat that fit tightly around his sore head.  
  
The door of the Helix opened and out stepped Brennan with Shalimar in his arms. The wind blew very hard but they stayed steady. When Brennan walked a couple of steps he then noticed the debris from the Helix hurled in all directions. And they could see nothing in the distance but white snow.  
  
"Oh my god" Shalimar said quietly under her breath. "We can make it" Brennan added just to lighted the mood a bit because they had a tough journey a head of them.  
  
Hope you like it. Please review...... 


End file.
